


Personal Time

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Bukkake, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: After a long day, Guillermo needs a little time to himselfInspired by the Zoom episode
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Personal Time

Guillermo had finally put his master to sleep for the day. It had taken well into the morning due to an unfortunate mishap with his victim during his midnight hunting trip. Guillermo wasn’t even sure how he had managed it, but Nandor had somehow managed to get his clothes, face, and hair thoroughly drenched in some poor man’s blood. 

When Nandor got himself this messy, it was easier for Guillermo to just give him a bath, especially to get the sticky blood out of his thick mane of hair. One of the downsides to giving his master a bath was Guillermo’s own mind. 

Usually, he was able to reign his emotions in, but this was just far too much for him to be able to handle. Fortunately, he was standing behind his master, dunking cups of water over his master’s hair, using his hands to comb it out. Nandor couldn’t see Guillermo’s wandering gaze over his broad shoulders, broad chest, and massive thighs. Nandor also didn’t see the tenting in the front of his pants as he scrubbed the blood off his hands and face, as he was kneeling on the floor in order to hide his shame. 

Guillermo had worked well into the late morning hours scrubbing the blood of his master’s skin and washing it out of his hair before brushing it smooth. He then managed to get all of the bloodstains out of the white tunic his master had been wearing without too much fuss. Luckily Nandor had enough sense to get his clothes to his familiar before the stains had too much of a chance to set. Still, the stains took a long time to work out, which allowed him to cool down a little.

The sun had been up for quite some time when Guillermo was finally finished. Nandor had put himself in his coffin some hours earlier and Guillermo had slipped the crypt door open just a crack to check on him before retiring to his own room. 

He sat down on the edge of his bed, kicking his shoes aside before standing to drop his pants. He ghosted his hand over the front of his briefs and found his cock was hardening again. He shoved his briefs down and cast them aside. 

Laying down on the bed, Guillermo grabbed for his laptop to help him relax. After such a strict catholic upbringing, he really struggled with accepting many forms of his sexual expression. Porn had been strictly forbidden, as well as being gay. Gay porn was certainly forbidden. That was one of the few advantages of living in a house with Nadja and Laszlo where they were on each other every second they could. That taboo no longer scared him away, if anything it made it all the more erotic. 

Guillermo pulled his laptop onto his stomach and triple checked that his headphones were properly plugged in. If any of the vampires in the house had heard him pleasuring himself before, none of them had ever mentioned anything. Guillermo was still careful not to draw any further attention to himself. 

He typed in the familiar phrases to find what he was looking for. 

After a few minutes of looking through a variant of videos, Guillermo figured he needed something a little more. 

He eventually came across a video. The similar appearance of one of the actors to his master had little to do with him selecting that particular one. 

Before getting too far into the video, Guillermo made quick work of removing all of his clothes. He tossed his sweater behind him and nearly ripped off a button trying to get his shirt off faster. Guillermo spends all day working on getting blood out of other people’s clothes and he didn’t want to spend his free time getting his cum stains out of his own clothes. 

His attention began to drift away to the scene playing out before him as his mind wandered to memories of his master. He thought of all the intimate moments between the two and all of the things he had wanted to do. 

His master was always so careful to keep a distance between them. Guillermo wanted nothing more than for his master to just take him. 

Losing all interest in his computer, Guillermo tossed it aside and focused on stroking himself. 

He bit into his free hand to silence his moans as he ran his thumb over the head and spread the precum over his cock. 

He hadn’t had much experience sexually, or really any for that matter, so he had to fill in the blanks himself. How would it feel to have his master run his fangs down his throat while fingering him? Would it burn bad when his master fucked him? He didn’t know, but he desperately wanted to find out.

The thought of just his master, gently kissing him in the aftermath, nearly sent Guillermo over the edge. He sped up his strokes as he came. 

He lay panting in bed for a moment, heart still hammering in his chest. He sunk back deeper into the bed when he spotted movement in his curtain. 

Guillermo’s heart skipped a beat. He looked over in horror to see his master standing in the doorway to his room, looking down at him. Guillermo became hyperaware of that he was laying completely naked with cooling cum splattered across his stomach. He could still hear the faint moans coming out of his earbuds. 

Before he could move, Nandor had grabbed up the computer and was intently watching the video playing on the laptop. 

“M-master!” Guillermo sputtered, covering himself with a discarded blanket “What are you-”

“What does this word mean, Guillermo?” There didn’t seem to be any malicious intent, just a curious gaze as Nandor stared unblinking at the screen. “Boo-ka-”

Guillermo could feel himself panicking. Why did this have to happen? He sat up to address his master. 

“It’s bukkake, master.” Guillermo had to look away from his master’s intent gaze. “It’s- um- it’s a fet- it’s a sex thing.” he choked out, feeling his face heat up.

“Do you like this boo-kakay thing?” When he didn’t get a response, Nandor ripped the blanket away from Guillermo, exposing his half-hard dick. Upon confirming his suspicions, Nandor carefully set Guillermo’s laptop aside. 

“Do you want this Guillermo?” he whispered, stepping closer. 

Guillermo nodded enthusiastically. He kept his eyes firmly shut, fearful of his master’s reaction. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he jumped when he felt Nandor’s gentle touch against his cheek. The cold of Nandor’s skin was so much more intense in contrast to his own burning skin. 

Nandor’s hand moved down until his finger’s rested over his pulse point as he spoke. “Do you need me to get Laszlo too?” Nandor asked, turning to fetch the other, “He doesn’t usually like being awoken, but I am sure he would make an exception for this-”

Guillermo grabbed his arm and dragged him back to him. “No, please.” he panted “I just want you, master. Only you.” 

Nandor smiled at that. He took another step forward and was now standing between Guillermo’s spread thighs. Guillermo swallowed at the sight of Nandor’s length straining against the front of his trousers. 

“Master,” he looked up “I’ve never done anything like this before,” he confessed before reaching out to stroke his master’s thigh. 

“I know, Guillermo.” of course he did. 

Guillermo reached out and worked his master’s pants off. He heard a hiss from above and jumped back as if he had been burned. Nandor quickly grabbed his hands and dragged them back into place.  
“Go on,” Nandor had his hand resting gently on the back of his head, lightly pushing him further. 

Wetting his lip, Guillermo reached out and gently licked the tip of his master’s thick cock. He felt Nandor’s nails dig into his scalp.

Looking up, he saw that Nanor was working hard not to thrust into his familiar’s hot mouth. He didn’t hesitate before taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly. Resting his hand on his master’s hip, he could feel how tense he was. 

Slowly he began working his way further and further down his shaft until his mouth was stuffed full of Nandor’s cock. He brought his other hand up to stroke what he couldn’t fit in. 

Hearing Nandor moaning and grunting under his administrations gave Guillermo a new sense of confidence as he sped up and began frantically pleasing his master. He grabbed for his own dick and began stroking himself in tandem to his mouth. 

The moans he let out made Nandor groan above him as he began babbling. 

“You are doing so good, Guillermo.” his voice was deep as he praised him. 

Nandor suddenly pushed Guillermo back. Before Guillermo could ask what happened, Nandor took his own thick cock in hand and quickly pumped himself. His seed shot out all over his little familiar, coating his face and chest in cool cum. 

Guillermo had seen the after-effects of vampire sex more times than he cared to count, but he had never seen for himself just how much they came. 

Feeling his master’s sticky cum dripping down his face, Guillermo let out a whimper as he came in his hand. 

Nandor knelt down as Guillermo lay back on the bed, and grabbed a handful of tissues from beside the bed. Guillermo threw a hand over his face trying to hide the grin on his face as his master cleaned up the mixture of the semen all over his chest and stomach. 

After the soiled tissues were discarded, Guillermo reached down and pulled Nandor into a chaste kiss. Nandor growled with and pushed Guillermo back as he passionately kissed him. 

His lungs were burning for air when Nandor finally broke the kiss. Guillermo panted, reaching around to run his hands through his master’s thick hair, while Nandor kissed along the length of his neck. Guillermo whimpered as he felt Nandor rake his fangs gently along his throat. 

Nandor kissed at his jaw before standing to leave. 

“Please don’t go,” Guillermo quietly begged, holding the vampire tightly against him. 

Nandor nodded before moving back onto the bed. He adjusted them both, so Guillermo was laying with his back to him. Guillermo tried to shift towards the edge of the bed but was quickly pulled back in by a strong arm that wrapped around him and held him close. The last thing Guillermo remembered before falling asleep was the feeling of Nandor pressing gentle kisses into his hair.


End file.
